


homesick

by lizzielka



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, can be read as platonic or romantic, i assume its fluff this is my first time tagging on ao3 blease dont kill me, this ship needs more love dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielka/pseuds/lizzielka
Summary: mason has a panic attack. jay attempts to calm him down.





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

> based on the misfits podcast #6, because jay being there for mace in his (probably) weed-induced anxiety? god i am s o f t  
> constructive criticism very welcome, either here or on twitter @irukovo or on tumblr @lizzie_lka

jay stumbled onto the hallway, the music behind him becoming quieter as he continued to walk.  
he didn't feel drunk. he didn't drink, really, but the music and the people had become too overwhelming at this point. besides, mason had gone somewhere a while ago, and jay could feel anxiety creeping upon him.  
he wasn't even sure how long has it been since mason left the room. half an hour? a full hour?

_fuck_

the kiwi wasn't even sure where to search. outside? no, he would've been able to see his friend if he had snuck out. their room was the most probable place for the aussie to be, considering jay wasn't hearing any zuckles-like screams.  
he picked up his pace.  
the door to their room was wide open, as usual, with nobody to be seen in the darkness. jay flipped the light switch, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and searched the room carefully.  
“mason?” he called out.  
nothing.

_where the fuck can he be?_

looking around the room again, heartbeat rising, he mentally checked out every place.  
his bed? nothing.  
mason’s bed? neither.  
his eyes fell on the bathroom door. slightly ajar bathroom door, to be exact, with visible light on inside. he breathed out, relieved that his friend was probably just throwing up, and knocked.

“mason? everything fine?” the only response he got was jagged breathing.

jay walked inside, his brain taking a while to register what was happening. mason was sitting in the corner, knees to his chest, head against the wall, breathing far too fast. he looked completely disheveled, eyes red when he looked up at the kiwi.  
jay’s eyes widened with worry as he rushed to the aussie, kneeling in front of him.

“mace, are you okay?”

mason shook his head, still hyperventilating. jay gently pushed his legs apart, holding his hands and crawling closer.

“hey, hey, calm down, okay? i’m here, everything is fine.”  
except it obviously wasn't. mason’s eyes were wet and unfocused, his body trembling. jay moved further towards mason, straddling him, knees to the wall, one hand tangling in mason’s hair, pressing the aussie’s head onto his shoulder.  
“mason, mate, breathe, i’m here with you, i’m breathing, see?” he was aware of the gibberish coming out of his mouth in an attempt to calm mason down, but continued, because mason seemed to be listening, wrapping his free arm around jay’s back and squeezing him.

“whatever it is, it's going to be fine, you just gotta- gotta breathe with me, mate, do you want me to count? would that help?” mason squeezed him harder, the kiwi deciding to interpret that gesture as a yes.  
“we breathe in for fou- five, okay, five, and then out for… eight? yeah, that should work, okay?”  
mason squeezed again. jay wasn't even sure if that was the correct breathing technique, it has been a few years since he saw that on the internet after all, but he had to try. slowly, he counted to five, stroking mason’s hair to indicate that he was doing it right. the aussie’s breathing slowly returned to normal, albeit filled with hiccuping, and his grip on jay had loosened.

the kiwi pulled away a bit, hand sliding from the back of his friend's neck down his arm. mason was still trembling, even in a hoodie and jeans, and was staring down onto the tiled floor. the fingers on his left hand were still intertwined with jay’s, not that either of them seemed to mind.

“mace, what happened?” jay’s face was full of worry.

"i- i’m- fucking hell,” mason wiped his eyes on the right sleeve, “i got so fucking worried th- that when we come home everyone will be gone and i couldn't- i was so scared and started panicking so much, jay, fuck, i’m sorry.” he straightened his legs, making the kiwi sit on his thighs. in response, jay squeezed his hand and ruffled his hair.

“it's fine, dummy,” he said, attempting to stand up, “i just got worried when i couldn't find you, that's all. do you wanna call cam to see if he's fine?” he finally got up, looking down onto mason’s unevenly flushed face.  
“tomorrow, i'm fucking exhausted right now, not even go- nna shower,” the aussie said, still slightly hiccuping and jay offered him a hand, helping him stand up onto his shaking legs, “doubt that i’ll sleep tho.”

 the two walked out of the bathroom, mason immediately heading for his bed, being stopped only by jay’s arm around his waist. he looked at the kiwi quizzically, tired from the panic.

“come cuddle, mace. i want you to sleep, not worry the entire night.” jay was leading him to his own bed, the arm slipping away as he sat down, looking back at mason and patting the bed with a soft smile. mason shrugged, figuring he should at least take off his clothes, smelling slightly of weed, if he hadn't showered. jay took the hint, undressing himself too. awkwardly, mason sat down on the bed, unsure of how he should continue.  
the kiwi gently pulled him into a hug, laying down and flipping them on the side, reaching for the light switch next to the headboard. the room sunk into darkness again. mason wrapped his arms around jay’s torso, burying his head into his friend's chest, and tangling their legs together. jay had one hand on mason’s upper back, drawing soothing circles on his heated skin, the other ruffling mason’s hair yet again. it felt mesmerising.

“hey, mace? before you fall asleep, uh…”  
“yeah?” the aussie voiced, muffled.  
“the boys are fine. everybody back home is fine, okay? there's nothing to worry about, we're just both homesick. but i’m here with you. and we're leaving soon anyway. and you can call cam and toby anytime and-” jay trailed off.

mason just squeezed him harder.

“thanks, jay." he paused to yawn.  
"night.”

“anytime, mate.”


End file.
